Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum
|Champion of = PAL Pokémon League|B+|fourth = B+|First Appearance = Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 1 PAL: The Dark Chronicles, Chapter 1 Pokémon: Heartsong Symphony, Chapter 1|Height = 186cm|Weight = 74kg|Status = Alive}}The Champion didn’t seem to be alarmed, only somewhat perplexed by the turn in events. He mulled over the words, tapping one finger on the rim of the control board lightly. When he spoke, he addressed his Elite Leader in an even voice. “Of course, we have prepared for such a scenario. Although we have decades of support for the assumption that further direct attacks and attempted poaching on PAL’s Pokémon to the poachers’ cause.” “You think so?” The Elite Leader asked. “I do. At any rate, we should proceed with the lockdown to prevent the poachers from escaping. Please get the Hunter Association ready to catch these poachers.” With that, he began typing away at his keyboard, authorizing his decision. The moment he raised his head, it begins. “Set traps for the poacher.” He instructed the third member of the Elite, who was an excellent trap maker. “Although, in the law, if one is caught poaching, we have the rights of killing him on the spot, I think the Hunters Association would want to deal with him first.” “Yes, Champion!” The member saluted him, and rushed out to carry out his task. Brief Description In PAL, the League Champion is Ash. He is the very first person to be able to defeat all four of the PAL Elite members (or get past the first member for that matter), leaving him to be PAL’s first ever regional Champion. There was only one person who can push him to his limits, and that is the Elite Leader, Amethyst. He usually has his trusted Pikachu and his Lucario (who can Mega Evolve) by his side. Despite being the strongest in PAL, he is somewhat friendly (FS only) towards Trainers and will battle people who challenge him, provided if he has the time. However, when he battles, his personality becomes very serious, and he is analytical and calm. His determination and strength enabled him to reach his Champion position. He is also the current Crown Prince of Rota (AV only). In AV, due to the fact that Queen Ilene was contracted with tubal cancer, she was forced to remove it via surgical methods, which rendered her infertile (She didn't ask Amethyst to heal her since she doesn't know Amethyst had healing powers). This lead her without an heir, and due to this circumstance, Ash was slated to be the heir to the throne of Rota, being a direct descendant of Sir Aaron. He was also pressed with finding a wife due to his age, the role which was later forced upon his then-captive, Amethyst Paradinight. Physical Appearance Ash’s appearance varies in FS and AV. In FS, he is somewhat the same, except he is around 1.86m tall, and his body is somewhat more slender as well, which enables him to be an agile fighter, and he is also slightly muscled from all the training he does. He also lost his baby fat on his face, and his face was now slightly thinner, which gave him a handsome and manly look. However, he usually hid his good looks under a hood during most of the story to hide from the traitors. In the AV, however, due to the fact that during the scuffle of Team Galatic while travelling with Amethyst, his face was burnt off, and as Amethyst was unable to restore his birthmarks while secretly healing him, his face is now devoid of birthmarks and now had cream coloured skin due to staying too long indoors. He is still around 1.86m tall, and he still lost the baby fat on his face, and had the broad shouldered and lean frame, but he decided to cut his hair to neck-length and comb down his fringe, some tips of his hair would sometimes be seen sticking out slightly at times as he didn’t use gel, which made him even better looking than six years ago, and is considered one of the most handsome and hottest men in the PAL Region. He did not bother using a hood as no one recognized him anyway. He is always seen with a necklace and a musical note on it. In both appearances, he has a Mega Glove on his left hand. Personality Ash’s personality also varies in FS and AV. In the FS, he is almost the same, except he is much calmer now, and doesn’t charge head-in during dangerous situations, instead analysing the situations and coming up with a plan, before tackling the situation, and not panicking at a situation, being the one to tell the other Elites (except Pakura) to calm down when they shouted after he told them the jail breakout. Ash can be smart as well, as he had deduced correctly the traits of the Dragon Princess during the Mysteries Arc. He is also understanding, as seen when he helped cover Lance’s wounds during his fight with Amethyst, and keeping him in the cave instead of taking him away from the forest altogether so that he could take him to see Amethyst’s story later on. He demonstrated his understanding again when he accepted the fact that the price of knowing Amethyst’s story would be his Elites heavy injuries and them having nightmares until they met the conditions Amethyst had set. Ash cares about his friends and region very much, as despite being shattered at the four Elites being incapacitated, he tried to do his everyday duties to keep PAL running, and visiting them at the same time, causing him not to have enough sleep, longing for peace among his members and the region, like Pakura Goldstein. However, his problems does not faze him, as he was at least happy the mysteries were solved and knew why his own Leader would commit treacherous acts towards everyone. Ash can be forgiving as well, as he immediately forgave Amethyst without any punishment. He demonstrated his never give up attitude by agreeing with what the Elites said to Shiki: they rather get nightmares and recover from their wounds naturally rather than sleep in peace and Amethyst to be taken away from them. Ash also keeps his word, as he lied to the public openly about what had happened to protect Amethyst from the public backlash, and even choose the difficult way out to help her, instead of sending her to PAL Rehab. He is somewhat awkward and tries to please when it comes to relationships, as seen during his dates with Cynthia. He is also protective of his friends as he got Misty arrested without hesitation when she broke into the Tower to get Manaphy, and letting a man in to harass his Leader. He also stood in front of Cynthia to protect her from Cyrus during the final stand between the Elites and the Five Bosses. In the AV, however, while he is still mature, analytical and calm, he is much more revengeful and uncaring, sending all the traitors Pokémon he had battled to the Emergency Ward that lasted for at least two days, and even encouraged his friends to do the same. This is likely due to the fact that he had traveled with Amethyst herself for six years, who trained him to be the perfect Champion to lead the PAL Region and also raised him with a warrior mindset and also gave him advise on how to turn things in his favor based on his current positions. He is also not above humiliating girls by taking their dignity away, as shown when he purposefully got Amethyst to display a blotched dress just so May and Dawn would steal it, and try to show off by spinning the dress (which would burn off the dress completely as it is botched instead of revealing another layered dress beneath it), and taking pictures of the humiliating moment to send to the newspapers to make sure everybody knows about that dress incident. He also sabotaged their performances during their Appeal to make sure they did not get in the Battle Rounds, which worked, and let Pakura get the receiving end of their wrath the next day. Also, Ash had planned to kill the Dragon Princess for her actions towards the PAL Elites (except Amethyst). Ash is not trusting of people because he had no one to rely on when he was betrayed and was taught by Amethyst not to trust anyone. Amethyst once mentioned that like her, he also uses other people to his advantage to get ahead. Ash has a sadistic side as well as he disguised himself as Cilan, and laced the other competitor’s food with laxatives during a cooking contest show which was on National television, which caused the judges to rush to the toilet the moment they had ingested their food, and watching in pleasure as the judges went to investigate the security footage, finding out that Cilan was the apparent culprit, and declared him disqualified for attempts to take out the competition. The public booed him, and the offer to take the S-Class Connoisseur exam was even void later, as he realized his license was taken. Ash tends to close one eye to people he favours, especially Cynthia, even defending her actions against his Elites, who knew the truth, but it was only when he saw Amethyst’s memories was the blindfold removed from his eyes, and he saw Cynthia for who she really was. From then on, he gave Cynthia the same treatment he gave the traitors that killed his mother, and embraced his hidden love for Amethyst. Also, when he realized who the Dragon Princess was, he hesitated as he did not want to hurt a friend, implying he still had compassion. During Season 2, he could not bear to punish Amethyst despite the fact that she had broken rules in the PAL Elite Rule Book (breaking one would actually mean consideration for dismissal as an Elite member). Ash is also shown to not like the prospect of having two lovers, as shown when Amethyst suggested he could marry two wives, one for the Crown Princess of Rota, and one for the PAL Prince's Consort, he shook his head and dismissed it immediately, and expressed the desire to marry someone who could handles the duties as both the Crown Princess to Rota and the PAL Prince's Consort, implying he wants to be loyal to one woman only. Ash’s personality has taken an even darker turn after Amethyst’s attempt to leave PAL (and her own positions) to forge a new life in Los Angeles as a full-time Defense Attorney. His obsession with keeping her by his side so he could reconcile with her eventually consumed him, and went as far as to confine her in his room, never allowing her out of his sight, and threatened anyone who knew about it to keep quiet. He went as far as to lock up all the connecting doors to prevent her from escaping, and set traps near the main door to prevent her from leaving his room at night. Ash even prevented her from contacting people for help, confiscating her phone and locking up the Tower phone in a safe, and only he knew the passcode. If she needed to contact people, he would regulate the chat in order to prevent Amethyst from telling the other party about her confinement. If Amethyst had the need to go out, Ash would accompany her, and used aura handcuffs to make sure she doesn't escape. Ash became possessive and controlling of Amethyst at this point, using his authority in a more tyrannical way to prevent any interference between him and Amethyst. However, he would not punish Amethyst herself (or at least she would not suffer the consequences) for her rule breaking, rather, he would punish the other three Elite members. He seems to enjoy controlling her (making him a sadist) and always reminding her she's his woman. The most he did when it comes to punishing her was having his way with her if she did something that annoys and/or upsets him. Like Amethyst, he would utilize all the abilities or skills he had and like her was not above is using his status to exert his authority if it meant turning things to his advantage, proven by the fact that he went as far as to take away his fellow Elites' abilities in order to prevent them from interfering, going as far as to Judgement Chain on them to prevent them from talking (or else the chain would crush their hearts, killing them), and he reminded them it'd add to Amethyst's guilt should they die, since she is someone who takes responsibility for her own actions. He is not above tricking people to get what he wants, as seen when he tricked Amethyst into having sex with him by disguising himself as her one weakness: Shiki (albeit he wasn't really thinking properly as he got drugged though he resisted and returned to the room, only to see Pakura in the room whom he had locked in earlier). Due to the fact that her fear became obvious during the confinement, it was implied that she was sexually abused during the confinement, though Ash could have done it because he really wanted her to be his. Ash was also ready to spend the rest of his life with her, as proved when he stated that he wouldn't be a good PAL Prince or the Rota Crown Prince if he isn't able to save the PAL Princess and the future Rota Crown Princess. In fact, he decided to make use of his crystal manipulation to drug her and make her sign a piece of paper, which she signed and went to sleep (She was too tired to even want to read through what was on the paper). Unknown to her, that piece of paper was a marriage contract, which made them a legally married couple once Ash submitted the marriage contract to the Hunter's Association, and truthfully stated he married for love, and not for the fact that Amethyst is the best person to fill the role of Crown Princess of Rota. He was loyal as well, as he never even looked at another girl after he had Amethyst, and coldly brushed off Cynthia, as he knew Amethyst hated her. Despite the fact that he knows what he was doing was wrong, especially holding Amethyst captive, deep inside, all he ever wanted was to make amends with the girl he loves, for Amethyst to accept him and love him once more. His desperation to keep her in his life is most likely stemmed from the trauma at losing his only family, his mother, and did not want to lose someone that had really loved him. He does not run away from his responsibilities, as when he realized Amethyst became pregnant with his child thanks to his actions, he decided to keep the baby, stating he would not give up on a child like Amethyst's parents did. Pokémon Among the five members, Ash had the most amount of Pokémon due to the fact that he had caught many during his journey with his former friends, his journey with Amethyst, trading his 29 Tauros, the Legendaries joining him in his quest, and even catching some during the course of the story. If a challenger were to reach him (that never actually happened), he would choose six out of the following list of Pokémon in official League Battles: In other stories In PAL Academy, Ash appears as the most popular boy in school. He is the captain of Pokémon Conference Club, Pokéathlon Club, Outdoor Adventure Club, Current Affairs Club, Environmental Rangers Club, Scouts, Ultimate Frisbee Club, Climbing Club, Basketball Club, Rotaract Club, Concert Band Club, Floorball Club, Mentoring Club, Cycling Club, Squash Club and the Skating Club. He, like Amethyst, is a Special Star student. He is also the current Chairman of his class and the newly appointed Student Council President. It was revealed he used to be friends with Misty and the others, who befriended him as a new student and even warned him against Amethyst and her friends. It is currently unknown how he became the leader of the clique that they had warned him against. He will appear in Heartsong Symphony travelling through the PAL Region and an untitled fanfiction where his region would host the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom tournament, but is reluctant to do so as they are still recovering from the aftermath of the Pokemon World Championships and Battle Olympia. Category:PAL Leaders Category:League Champion Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner Category:Heartsong Symphony Characters